Nightmare unbeknownst
by Android 18 fan
Summary: What had led up to Gero becoming so obsessed with Science? Read and find out. Written a year ago. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: This originally was an essay for last year's English 1. I got a 4.5 out of 5 on it. I had been on a real kick with Android 18 and how Gero could have operated on her. For God knows why, I got the idea to base my essay off Gero's father's past. This is the generation that leads up to Gero's upbringing and shows a reason as to why he started to get involved in science. I have not read this since I proofread it a year ago. Enjoy if you dare.**

* * *

A young couple held hands affectionately as they entered the Goosie Gander Baby Shoppe. The two of them were feeling on top of the world at this very moment. They would finally be having a baby! Neither of them cared as to whether it was a boy or girl, as long as it was a baby that they could love and cherish. Besides, the two of them had more than enough money to buy what they needed for the baby.

The mother was expecting very soon that she would give birth. She could feel it that it was time almost. Nine months just about the two of them had spent together with their precious child sealed within her belly. Even though they had no clue as to what the baby's gender was, they still both had a feeling it was a baby boy. It was a very deep gut feeling that they would very soon discover whether or not was true.

The husband was a very handsome man. He had very short black hair and was about a foot taller than his wife. His eyes were a magnificent hazel green. There was a loving gleam shining In them that his wife adored very much so. In fact, the gleam in his eyes had seemed so welcoming that she had knew right from the start she could trust this man. Now, what might this good young man's name be?

"Aw Lawrence! Look at these adorable little pajamas! Don't you think our baby would look just precious if it were to wear this?" The wife exclaimed, excitement all in her voice as she headed over to the pair of pajamas she had spotted.

Yes, this noble young man's name was in fact Lawrence. It was a very nice, presentable name for such a wealthy and handsome man. But then, what might his wife's be? He never seemed to say it because he always called her by those pet names like honey or sweetheart. So her name wasn't much of importance really. Though you couldn't miss it that she was drop dead gorgeous.

Lawrence was never one to disappoint his wife, so he did not refuse to buy the attire. After all, who could pass up such a cute little set of baby blue pajamas? He agreed just as much with his wife's opinion that their baby would look wonderful in the pajamas.

Lawrence flashed his wife a charming smile. "Of course, sweetheart."

His wife picked up the clothing and handed it to her husband while they continued on their search for the many other items they needed for their child. Even though they had the gut feeling that their child would be a boy, they still made sure to get plenty enough girl clothing just in case. Though, they put more heart into it with thinking it would be a boy.

In total the couple had taken about an hour and a half in the store. The two of them had found plenty of items for their precious baby. Oh how utterly excited they were! They had been anticipating this event for so long; them finally having a child together. It would bring the couple's relationship even closer together; taking care of a child and working together.

Little did they realize, though, that they would one day possibly regret having this child. But maybe they would get lucky and life would take a one hundred and eighty degree turn when the time came and what was a huge possibility in happening would never have to happen.

* * *

Apprehension was all in the air as Lawrence and the rest of his family awaited the arrival of his long awaited child. It was nine pm and his wife had went into labor. The doctor had not came in to tell them if they could come and see the child, so he still had no clue as to what gender his child was. Though, as he had always been, he was almost positive it was going to turn out a boy.

"So how does it feel, son?" Lawrence's father flashed a smile at him, placing his hand on his shoulder while looking him dead in the eyes.

This caused Lawrence to jump out of a trance he had been in. Shaking his head slightly, he replied. "Oh, what?" He paused for a few moments then carried on. "Oh uhm, I don't know how to describe it Dad. I'm so happy there's no way to express it."

Just as his father was about to reply back, the doctor opened the door with the announcement. "You can come and see the child if you care to do so." The doctor bolted from the door afterword and went back to his work.

The family each walked out of the room and into the room in which Lawrence's wife was located in. Lawrence walked over to his wife who was holding a sleeping sound baby. It was so small! It was wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. Could it mean…?

"It's a boy." His wife looked up at him with her face lit up with happiness.

Yes! This was such a wonderful, exciting moment for the two of them. It was as if no one else but the two of them were in the room with the child despite the fact that the rest of his family was in fact in the room with them. His wife handed over the baby to Lawrence and let him hold him.

He looked down at his precious baby boy as he held the small bundle in his arms. Lawrence's eyes were lit up a brilliant light; a light full of love and happiness. Oh, how he was willing to do anything to please this child and help him be the best he could ever be. He felt such deep love for his child that he could not explain or express in any other way besides smiling so brightly as he already was.

Just when he thought he couldn't feel any happier, his son's eyes slowly opened- just for a second or two! Their child was so wonderful…Everything they could have ever asked for indeed. Even though their baby had just been born, he knew eventually their son's eyes would develop into either a magnificent hazel green color or a beautiful ocean of blue.

"Lawrence…" He mumbled to his son as he saw his son blink open his eyes yet again.

His wife seemed to have overheard what he was whispering to their child, but she did not interrupt him.

"Lawrence Junior…" He mumbled again, his smile shining brightly. He then looked up at his wife with the same joyful smile and spoke to her so everyone could hear. "Lawrence Junior…Let's name him Lawrence Junior."

His wife smiled happily. "Alright, Lawrence Junior it is."

* * *

It was now six years later and the couple's child had so far grown to be quite a good child. He was very well mannered and very respectful of his elders. But not only that, but he was a very adorable little boy. He had dark hair, just like his father. Not only that, but just as his father had guessed, Lawrence Jr's eyes were an ocean of blue. Everyone that came across him always had to complement him whether it be to his parents to him. He was charming from head to toe and inside out.

Just as a child must grow bigger and more manly, they must also start school to become an intelligent scholar. Even though the parents were excited about taking their child to one of the most upper class schools in LA, they were still both a little fearful for him. After all, it was his first day of being alone without his parents. How would he manage to cope? Lawrence Jr's parents knew deep down there was nothing to worry about, but they still couldn't help themselves from caring so heavily. After all, that was their precious little boy and he was growing up right before their very eyes!

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy." Lawrence Junior said his goodbyes to his parents. Oh how adorably cute his voice sounded! It just made you want to eat him alive!

Lawrence's wife was almost on the verge of tears, but she managed to suck it up. Bending down, his wife kissed their son on the forehead and gave him a tender hug. "Make sure you do exactly what the teacher tells you to do, okay son?" She reminded their son lovingly.

Their son flashed them an excited smile. Despite this being the child's first time being away from both his parents, he wasn't very nervous. It was quite unusual to find a kid so confident to not be worried hardly at all. Any reason particular? Yes, there was a very particular reason. The boy loved to indulge in reading children's books- mainly children's nonfiction. He was already very smart for his age, actually. He knew at school there would be plenty other books for him to read up on, so he would feel right at home there. But there was also another reason. He wanted to be something when he grew up- something he could only accomplish through going to college. To be able to go to college though, he needed to be really smart and make outstanding grades. So he was already very headstrong on what he needed to do to get to his goal.

"I will." Lawrence Junior replied. After a moment of nothing but loving silence in the air, he excused himself from his parents. "I think I got to go now, Mommy and Daddy. I don't want to make the teacher mad."

It was hard to let go of their little baby, but they had to- so they did. They waited for their child to enter the classroom and then the two of them headed back home.

* * *

"No way! It's so cool, Daddy!" Lawrence Junior's voice sounded very excited as he ran over to a red bike and jumped on it.

Another year had passed and now their son was seven years old. He looked exactly the same except he was a couple inches taller. He sure was growing up quite fast…

Their son really had proven to be a very intelligent young boy for his age. He had not missed a single day of school so far and not only that but he was making perfect grades. He was ahead of the whole class! It was quite obvious that the money Lawrence Junior's parents were investing in were well worth the amount.

The bike had not been bought for a special occasion really. It was just that the couple had discussed the idea of getting their son a bike and had decided since their son was doing so good in school that he well deserved this bike. It had been an easy pick as to what color to get their son because red was his favorite color and they had plenty of red in stock just about anywhere. In fact, every time they had come in a store as a family and passed by the bikes, their son would always point out how badly he wanted to have that bike.

* * *

Their son just kept growing and growing! Five years had now passed and he was twelve years of age and was enrolled in a military school. It was certainly what Lawrence would want seeing as he liked structure in a class. It was a very high class academy where he happened to be going. But then again, were not all academies high class?

Lawrence Jr was continuing to prove even more so as to how intelligent he was. As always, he was still the top of his class and had perfect attendance. School was a pleasure to him. He loved to learn. It seemed as if he had an answer to everything that the teacher asked in class.

But not only had his intelligence continued to grow, but his body had. He was now even taller and quite cut for his age. He had that type of build that any guy would love to be blessed with. Oh yes, he was a very blessed young boy. All the girls wanted him just about. They didn't seem to care he had the reputation of a 'dork' supposedly. But even though girls wanted him, he was into girls just yet. He was more interested in his learning. After all, he needed his education to get him where he wanted to be- not some pretty little face.

Yes, yes. There is always a reason for someone to do so good in school and be so utterly dedicated. Everyone wondered what his goal was. He would tell them he had a goal which was why he was so headstrong in finishing his work and doing so excellent. But..When anyone asked what that goal might be, he would never answer. He would just shut up about it. The only person who knew anything about this secretive little goal of his was his father. But even he did not know the full extent of this goal.

* * *

Just as everyone would have guessed, Lawrence Junior finished military school with a perfect record. He had now proved to be the most intelligent in the entire family. He had even surpassed his father just about in knowledge. But even though he was done with military school, he was still hungry for more knowledge. He was eighteen now so it was time to head to college- the place he had always dreamed of. He was just one step closer to getting to his goal. All he had to do was complete about seven or eight years in college and he would be set. It was a long time of nothing but hard work and dedication, but he knew he could take the challenge.

In the meantime, his parents had awarded him with a stunning Cadillac. It was very nice and comfortable inside. But the outside was the best part. It was his favorite car and he had always wanted on as a younger child. He would take good care of it and never wreck it.

Wrong. A few days only after owning it, he had got into a car crash with it. Luckily though his parents had enough money and fixed his Cadillac, so he was in good shape. Thank goodness for his parents, he had to admit sometimes.

Lawrence Junior craved so bad to learn about what he wanted so badly wanted to learn about. He could just taste the knowledge it was so close to him! No matter what, he would get it. He had to have it, he just had to! People sometimes thought they could figure out what he desired so badly, but in the end they would never figure out what his purpose was…Only he would ever truly know.

Lawrence Junior, now being the age of twenty three, was seen walking in a flower store. Being the person he was, you would think he would be in a classroom learning away and being a bookworm. But no…College had disappointed Lawrence Junior. It wasn't what he had hoped for. They never taught him what he had hoped so long for to learn. It had all been a waste of time to him..He felt so hopeless with his goal. Even though he had quit college, he still had false hope that maybe someone would cross paths with him and teach him what he so deeply desired to learn about.

No! He still to this day refused to let anyone in on what this goal of his was. It was all between himself and not another single soul. But on the bright to all of that disappointment, he had managed to meet a wonderful young woman only a year younger than him. She was stunningly beautiful with gorgeous blonde hair and magnificent green eyes. She preferred dresses and wore them quite often on their dates. Black happened to be her favorite color, so she usually wore only black dresses. They really shown off how beautiful she was.

Even though she was so wonderful, he still didn't feel the same as she did. He knew she loved him- he could feel it. But he enjoyed her company very much and found her a sight for sore eyes. He liked her a lot and if he were to have to marry any woman it would be her without a shadow of a doubt.

Today the two of two were going to meet up at the park and take a walk in it. So he had decided to stop and buy her some roses. After all, roses were her favorite flower. Lawrence Junior agreed with her taste in flowers.

* * *

The two of them had known each other so long now that Lawrence Junior felt guilty that he did not feel the same as she did for him. So, he went out and bought a gorgeous wedding ring for her. Why would he marry her if he did not feel the same besides feeling guilty? Well, because he felt as if she were the one but that he had just not fallen in love yet. He didn't want to lose her love because he would feel lonely without her. So, he had asked his father if he would help him buy the ring- which he gladly did so.

Even though her favorite color was black, he knew her second favorite color was blue. So, the ring had a magnificent blue diamond on it. He knew without any doubt in his mind that she would love and cherish the ring very deeply.

The two of them had a surprisingly small wedding despite the fact that Lawrence Junior's family was so wealthy. But with that came a great plus- they had a wonderful honeymoon spent together. Soon he had found he had done the right thing in marrying her, because he began to feel affectionate towards her.

* * *

Years later when it had seemed there was no hope for Lawrence Junior to obtain his lifelong dream, he one day ran into a man who went by the name Tony Spagoni. Just like Lawrence Junior, he was into the exact same thing as he was. He was just as hungry as he was to learn more and more…He appeared to have what the teachers at Stanford did not have, so Lawrence Junior took this to his advantage.

But to gain that priceless knowledge he would do anything to obtain, he had to be willing to pay up one hundred and twenty six dollars which he so willingly did so. Spagoni and he formed a friendship between the two of them. They became thick as thieves, the two of them. Lawrence Junior was very secretive towards his wife about where he was at during the middle of the night, which seemed to bug her. But she trusted him, so she did not push.

So just what was Spagoni teaching Lawrence Junior that no one else even at a college couldn't teach him? Oh quite a lot, if you really ponder it. But then again, you would have to be one twisted person to be able to even come up with such a horrible thought that the two of them had in mind.

One year later, Lawrence Junior ended up in court. What for, exactly? Well, he was being questioned by the court about his father's death seeing as he had some associations with the murderer. It was quite a depressing thing. But then again, ever since Lawrence Junior had temporarily given up on his dream, he had seemed to have lost his relationship with his mother and father. It was like he had distanced himself because he was just so…disappointed. Even though he had no longer been upset about it because he had found someone to relay the information to him, he still had involved so much time in it that he no longer had any time to spend with anyone except his wife really.

He was not nearly as upset as what he would have been as if it would have been back when he were twelve. But he did feel a prick of guilt every time he thought back on it. Yes, he did play some part of it- Maybe even a little more than 'some' in it than he had intended. His heart, little did he know, was hardening slowly but surely. You see, to get what he wanted as of now, he had to. He couldn't allow his emotions to get in the way of what he truly wanted.

So the whole time he was being questioned, no matter how emotional everyone else got, he just stood there with equanimity. He looked like a cold, heartless man. If only he could turn back..Run…run far away from this goal of his before it got any further.

_____________________________________________________

Yet another year later Lawrence Junior went to visit Tony Spagoni. The lesson Tony taught him that day was very intriguing and something he really needed to know to do what he intended on doing.

Still, he was ignoring his family. When he at home, he reviewed everything he had learned and would write a bunch of weird formulas down. His wife did not understand any of his writings due to him being so intelligent. There was some tension between the two of them, but Lawrence Junior ignored that fact and continued on with what he wanted.

_______________________________________________________

Then two days later, Lawrence Junior ran into a man that Tony once had introduced him to. He was a pretty good worker.

"Pay it up and I can help you find the right specimen." The man, who went by the name Peter spoke in a very casual sounding voice. "I'll keep a watch on them and when it's time, you'll have them." He sounded very mysterious.

This was a very secretive man that only Tony and Lawrence Junior knew what he was all about.

So, Lawrence Junior paid him up twenty five dollars and Peter went on his jolly way.

Two days later, Lawrence came to the hospital to find his mother lying in the bed. Immediately it had dawned on him…Tony..How dare he do this again? He had told him to steer clear of his family! But then again, it could have been Peter as well. After all, he said he would find the right specimen. But surely he would have known better than to chose his mother? No…It had to be that traitorous Tony!

A week or so later, Lawrence Junior was seen at his mother's funeral. If only he could have reversed time and went back. The decisions he had made all led up to this one event. Oh, he would make sure Tony Spagoni paid dearly for what he had done. Funny story…Tch. How could his friend have done this to him, though? He had betrayed him and now he couldn't find a trace of him. He was sure that when he found him, he would regret ever being born. In fact, he would wish he were dead.

* * *

20 years later

A little boy who was about the age of twelve was seen reading a note that he had found in his father's old study room. It was kind of lonely in there, seeing as his father had now passed away.

Dear Gero,

This is your father. I am close to death nowas I am deathly ill. My life long dream was never properly fulfilled. I destroyed my life entirely by letting it get in the way of the real things that mattered- my parents, my wife, and you. I am so sorry son. I feel like I must let you in on why I have always been so interested in this little dream of mine.

Now son, don't take me for being crazy or some nut. But…I wanted to be scientist. Not the normal type of scientist for I had always as a young child been interested in being able to make a robot. It was my dream to be able to be the first to say I made a robot. But son…That isn't all. My innocent want led into more of a bloodlust. I finally had been able to find someone to teach me these things, but they ended up not doing me any good in the long run.

You see…My father's death is because of me. I got a big head and thought I could well…manage to test out our theories on him. The experiment went entirely wrong though…We did not have the right equipment totally back then. So, he ended up dying on us. I don't know what I was thinking, son. But I failed it all. My life has been wasted on nothing but scientific theories! My whole life has gone down the drain!

My mother's death…It too was partially my fault. After all, if I had not have had any association with this man named Tony, my mother would not have had to die so early on. Tony and this man named Peter that I knew attempted to kidnap my mother and do the same with her, but she fought them off. But they still injured her to the point of beyond no repair…So she died the next two days.

Son, I have a favor to ask of you. I know I was not a good father, but please…Carry out my dream for the better of mankind. I know you are twice as smart as I am. Please son, make me proud. Be the man I could never be.

Love,

Your father,

Lawrence Junior

The boy looked up from the paper and sighed. A look of determination slowly made it's way to his handsome young face. No matter what, he would follow in his father's footsteps, but in a better sense. He would do anything to make his father be proud of him, even if he were dead.

"I will, father…." The boy muttered. "No matter what it takes..I will."

* * *

**Disclaimer: The way I had been made to do the assignment was quite odd. My teacher had handed out this packet with receipts on it with things like "paid Tony Spagoni (INSERT AMOUNT HERE) dollars" and it would say who paid. So I used receipts to do this pretty much. I think it is an okay, slapped together story.**


End file.
